The Libary
by kittyandstars
Summary: What ever happened to everything we had created; books, movies, songs, TV shows, movies? What if they, along with former president of the US alive and pleading for her life. Have to many secrets been uncovered for life to stay same? Post-MJ. R&R.
1. Intro

**The Library**

A/N: So this story relates to what happened to our books, songs, movies, tv shows, government documents etc. Which is something I always wondered about. Part of the idea came from an episode of Futurama I watched. It takes place in a Post-Mockingjay time. But some people that died I kept alive. So enjoy and review. As of now each chapter will be from a different characters P.O.V. The first chapter is like a little intro to the whole story, told from a 3rd person point of view.

**Intro**

**Paper Immortality**

"_We each leave our own little mark,_

_hoping we stay forever, _

_and die never, _

_if our words and thoughts are_

_hoarded and recorded, _

_and set free for all to see, _

_and then they cement our _

_own immortality."_

_-Allie_

This used to be a stately room, in a stately city in a once stately country. Now it's underground, dimly and secretly lit by flickering lights. The once beautiful golden ceiling plaster now was falling down and sitting on the dilapidated floor, next to the heads of statues and legs of chairs. The desks were sitting falling and covered in dust. Vines were growing everywhere, it was a like a jungle. And it was about to fall down. Except for the fact the all of the books, and everything else recording this time period was hidden underground, hidden until someone who wasn't a tyrant, wasn't a dictator could find it, an maybe maybe use it. Use what's left of the library of congress. And maybe maybe learn that humans weren't always so viscous and hungry. And that time had came for this place, this underground place to be found.


	2. Chapter 1: Frozen Chambers

**Chapter 1: Frozen Chambers**

A/N: First off I do not own, The Hunger Games, George Washington, Jersey Shore (thank GOD!), Twilight, Apple Products, Computers, Steve Jobs (may he rest in piece.) , or Futurama. On the note of Futurama if anyone who has seen the show has a pet nibbler in their possession they would be willing to give that would be amazing. All belong to respective owners. Even Nibbler which belongs to Lina. I'm rambling again, sorry about. Now anyway...Enjoy and review- Allie!

"Racing Lights, Run for your life."- Stars of Track and Field-_ Racing Lights_

**Freeze**

_You pay to try,_

_to try to stay_

_they freeze you _

_you hope to make as good as new _

_in the future when the find_

_what foiled your immortal design_

_with before your death they knock you_

_they drug your vein_

_the slow burn pain_

_that quiets you, for your futile hopes_

_that never materialize _

_you gave, you give what you had_

_A Life. _

_-Allie_

I doubt it was an accident that I stumbled upon this place. There are no accidents in my life anymore. There haven't been for a long time. Still being trailed by Peeta, Haymitch and Finnick, I slowly pushed open the doors. They still had flecks of the brown shiny stain that once shined the wood. You could see this room used to beautiful. The gold detailing swung in a ghastly way on near invisible chains of matter. I haunted gasp arose from Finnick when a cemented head fell down and shattered with a bang on the ground to nothingness.

A barely legible gold plaque read _"George Washington" _I don't know who that is but he must be important. As hauntingly beautiful as this place is it wasn't of what we trekked to this god forsaken district-less land for. It was for what used to be in this wonderful room, but was hidden before the attack.

The one door that wasn't dilapidated stood in the back. "It's the gray one-that's the elevator." Haymitch said in an emotionless mater of fact way.

I navigated my way through the piles of wood and matter that layed dusty and covered in plant matter through the streaming rays of sunlight peaking through what obliviously once was a high and grand roof. About 15 feet or so we stood at an elevator.

Finnick hit the button, causing the doors to shutter and then pull open. The elevator was carpeted with a red design that sat under dust. The panels where a silver metal that was not rusted and reflected twisted versions of self in it. On the button panel the elevator had one button. Down. I pressed the button and then tensed my body and closed my eyes, preparing to die. It seemed to take a while to get to the bottom, which added to my nerves. Then all of a sudden the slow moving elevator grinned to a halt and shuttered before opening the doors.

The room below was off a different time than one above used to be. It was plan and matter of fact. The paint on the walls was white, and it was lined with books. In the middle of the room stood a desk holding two metaly plastic rectangles that looked like t.v.'s. The room was expansive one might say massive. In front there was sign that said **"BOOKS"****. **If you looked to the right there was more doors. The signs above them read **"MOVIES" "MUSIC" "WEBSITES" "TV SHOWS" "SOCIAL MEDIA POSTS" "GOVERMENT FILES" "Brands, and other stuff".** I had no idea where to begin. I just knew what ever this was, we weren't supposed to find it, or were we?

"I think we should start in books." Peeta added cautiously while looking away for cameras.

"Ok let's start in books then." Haymitch piped in.

"I wandered off, then I came to a book called Twilight." Since when do vampires, whatever that is sparkle. And who drinks animal blood? I wondered. The next book I came to was called "Steve Jobs." What ever this place was-It was very-odd. I had few questions, first WHAT IS THIS THING CALLED A STEVE JOBS? WHAT IS COMPUTER? WHAT IS THIS IPOD, AND MAC? Why is everything so confusing?

"What's a cell phone?" I heard Finnick yell out, in frustration.

"I don't know." All in favor of moving on to TV shows.

Everyone walked into the door that said tv shows. The room was full of disks stacks on circular stacks. It was equally as large but the paint was black and it had discs, glasses and large TV's. In the middle of the room was two large couch's that extended into squares. First Finnick sat down and kicked up his feet. "Finally, something I know." He walked over and picked out a DVD. All the sudden loud offensive music came on the TV.

"YO this is the JEAAW-SSS-EEEWWW SH-OOO-RRR-EEE!"

"Haymitch it's your ancestors!" Peeta yelled out.

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF." It reduced me to tears in the fetal position.

"Next show."

"In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are especially heinous..." The show started running for several minutes. It was starting out be quite interesting, this episode was about some murderer. Looking back at everyone's faces, I realized I would have to turn this off. Peeta and Finnick were both gripping the couch with there eyes closed and faces clenched. My stomach turned with guildt, this show had triggered Peeta and Finnick to have flashbacks. Quickly I turned off the show. "It's ok there nothing here. You guys are OK." I spoke calm and reassuring like Dr. Aurelious told me to speak.

"The next show that turned on reminded me off the capital. Apparently it was called Futurama. It took place in the "future" aka our time. I don't know about you but this future seemed much better, and they had things called nibblers. And talking heads."

Several laughs arose from the audience. "Let's keep watching this one. I like it." Finnick said, then flashed a sheepish grin. We watched several more episodes before moving on to "Brands"

This room was arranged differently. Slightly smaller, and painted a heather gray. The middle of the room had 8 black chairs arranged in a semi-circle type shape. Behind those were a small black "stage about 10 inches of the ground the wall behind it was empty. The walls were lined with file racks that were tightly filled with yellowish tan files that were about ¾ of an inch thick.

This room was actually well lit. Well that was until the lights turned off. Footsteps soon followed. Sounds of old machines that haven't been used in hundreds of years filled the air. We were going to die. All of us were going to die.

The next moment a bright light flooded one area room, it illuminated a frail looking woman. She was wearing a knee length pencil skirt with a long sleeve tweed blazer. Something wasn't right though. Her movements were stiff, her chocolate brown hair curled up in 1950's into flips. She was covered in a weird spotty blue-white layer of snow. Her hair was practically frozen. Eyelashes were tipped in almost ice blocks. This wasn't a normal woman. This woman was frozen from god knows how long ago. I clutched whoever hand was next to me and was getting ready to plead for my life.

All the lights soon turned on in the room. "My name was, is President Anileese (Ana-lease) Laikeyt (Lie-ket) of The Present or Former United States of America. I beg of your help, please spare our lives. We come in more than peace."

"You must sit down. You must tell us about your self, your "People. You have much to share I presume." It was Peeta's voice that spoke out this time. Anileese followed by two men in suits walked stiffly to three black chairs in the middle of room.

"You have a lot to say, so I suggest that you start talking." Finnick blurted out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: So I tried to get this chapter written fairly quickly. Hmm... Enjoy and Review. Seriously, Please Review. I really enjoy reading them and I wanted to thank the people that reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story so far... SO THANK YOU! Anyway... Enjoy! P.S. I will add to song quotes next chapter I couldn't find one, right now that I wanted.

"This was, is used to be a great nation. The United States of America." She sighed fondly. "Then something happened. The authoritarian countries we fought- and thought we won against in the 2000's, 2010's and 2020's had gone unchecked. An ousted dictator from another country- they launched attacks, nuclear attacks. Everything from Pittsburgh to New York to Dallas to San Francisco was gone.

Then they toke all the information about our culture. They built this underground chamber to keep everything in hopes someone would find it. Someone good. Then they froze us. Vice President Alex Quill, and General Joesph Spaiding the head of our former Armed forces. We just assumed that It couldn't be that long. But I have a question, what year is it? When we were frozen it was 2319."

"We measure years differently, Panem has existed for 197 years. Before that we told there was 450 or so "Dark Years," where nothing but ruins existed here. So it would be maybe 2750 or 2800 in how measured years." It was Haymitch that spoke out this time.

"We would be interested in hearing about your culture. Like first, what is this thing called a cell phone?" Finnick asked, narrowing his eyes at the words cell phone.

"A cell phone is a phone that works anywhere, it does internet, text messages, videos, hollogram messages."

"What the hell is an internet?" Haymitch was obviously confused.

"It's you know, the internet, with websites and Facebook, and it's the internet." This time it was the vice president that spoke up.

"No, I don't know its the, the internet." Haymitch yelled out.

"You use it on a computer, or a phone or a tablet. Or a special projector that you can shine it on anything. You can step into the special suits you can buy and it takes you different places, well you feel like your there. It's called virtual reality, you can do just about anything you want and feel like your doing it and not get hurt." It was general that went of on this tangent. Only this tangent was spoke was a fond, remembrance.

"I have a question, about what I saw in one of your books. What is a computer? And a steve jobs? Your stuff is very confusing? And why do you watch shows about being murdered? Don't you see enough of people getting murdered outside." Finnick asked, almost yelling out of confusion.

"Those TV shows tarted being recorded in 1950's. There was a huge era of crime shows. They weren't bad but not my favorite." She spoke like this was everyday conversation.

That was the first moment I looked and saw just how young she was. She couldn't of been older than 35. She had small lips that were drawn up in small bow. She had those cheeks that sunk in a little bit, not like the starving children from 12 but the cheeks that the capital people would pay money to get. Only it was obviously her natural face. In addition to that she had these bright blue eyes. I was surprised some one power could be so young.

"Miss President, If you don't mind me asking, How old are you?" I said, voice low.

"Don't mind at all. I'm 35." She spoke upbeat.

"Can you give us a tour of this place, and answer this questions or questions. First, What is Steve Jobs? What is a computer?" And how does a little machine with a tiny TV and little clicky thing hold MUSIC! Your world is quite confusing. A little explanation may be quite appreciated." A exaspareted yell arose out of Finnick at the end of that sentence.

"If you let us give you a tour we can show you all of this, but before that I need to pee." Anileese spoke before skipping off to the bathroom.

"So first we are going to start in government files, maybe you can help us figure out how reestablish a once great democracy." Anileese walked swiftly and tightly followed by Quill and Spaiding. The four of us shuffled behind them, nervous.

Honestly, I'm glad we found them. Because when we got to this door there a little key pad that Anileese punched a code in, soon after the doors opened.

This room was small and dark. Instead of being open and inviting it was secretive and creepy. Instead of the bright, lights it was dim safety lighting. Anileese walked over to smallest corner of the room. She typed in another code when big huge gold cases containing old style papers rose out of the ground.

"And this our constitution and declaration of independence!" She spook with such pride you couldn't help but want to read. The next thing I know bright floodlights shine onto the extravagant cases illuminating yellowing papers.

"RIGHTS YOU GUYS HAD RIGHTS! I WANT RIGHTS,TOO! WHY DON'T WE HAVE RIGHTS? LOOK, BAIL AND TRIALS AND FREE SPEECH! FREE SPEECH! THIS IS ASTOUNDING." Finnick said practically screaming with excitement.

"Finnick isn't it? You get offly loud and or emotional about just about everything, Don't you." Quill asked.

"Well yes, I guess I do!" He spoke while laughing at the end. And for some reason I'm pretty sure these people actually weren't going to kill us.


End file.
